Prexton
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: Bex, Preston, Prexton. Read it, like it.


**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls**

**Bex P.o.v (btw...she's ooc)**

I'm in love, in love I tell you. And it's not with Grant. I mean we had our fling and I still like him a lot, but I can't help but be in love with the one and only Preston Winters. The way his brown eyes glistened and the way his hair is oh so perfectly gelled. He was a god. I know you have this view of him as a dorky pest but that was the way Cammie and Macey feel about him. I think totally different.

We were currently in Washington D.C with Macey and her family. Cammie and Macey were currently drooling over the newest teen heart throb while I was drooling over the sexiness of Preston. He was standing there leaning against the counter of the "bar" while looking out at the dance floor. We were in this sort of "club" for teens. Senator McHenry got us in.

Move For Me by Kaskade was currently blasting through the speakers as horny couples were grinding on the floor. I desperately wanted to be out there dancing with everyone, but I also wanted to be out there on the dance floor with Preston, I know, I'm a whore. But I'm okay with that. Cammie started singing along with the song, she listens to this weird techno stuff, me and Macey don't really understand it. Cammie grabbed Macey and I and we started dancing.

I kept looking at Preston. I noticed him watching me. I smirked and went to grind with a guy. Cammie and Macey rolled their eyes and continued to dance like good little girls. I looked at Preston and I saw how he was glaring at the guy that I was grinding with. I walked over to him and smirked.

"Hey Bex."

"Hello Preston. How are you?"

"Quite well thank you, and what about you? I saw you grinding with that guy, you seemed to be having fun."

"Ehh it was okay, could've been better.''

He smirked and turned to me, "Want to dance?"

It was my turn to smirk, "I thought you'd never ask."

I followed him to the dance floor and Macey and Cammie stared at us.

"Get some!" I heard Cammie say.

We started grinding just as the song changed to a stupid slow song.

I mentally groaned and Preston held out his hands. I put my arms around his neck as he held my waist. We started swaying back and forth as we crept closer and closer to each other. Our foreheads were touching as we were smiling. I heard Cammie and Macey singing at the top of their lungs. God they're so embarrassing.

"So Bex, have I ever told you how cool I think you are?"

"No, you haven't."

"Well, I think you're really cool. I would really like to get to know you better so I was wondering if you want to go out sometime."

OH MY GOD! "Yeah, that'd be great!"

He smiled, "Cool, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

"Perfect."

"Cool."

We finished the song and I practically floated towards my friends.

"How was it?" Cammie winked at me.

"Amazing."

"Be careful Bex, he's no good, trust me." Macey warned.

"I'm sure he's fine, he seems to really like me."

"Ooooook."

We exited the club and went back to Macey's mansion. We stayed up all night talking about my date tomorrow until I noticed they were getting tired of listening to me talk.

"Goodnight guys!"

"Night Bex."

"Night."

They fell asleep while I stayed up all night thinking about Preston.

* * *

"Bex! The demon is here." Cammie shouted.

"Whoa, do not refer to my boyfriend like that."

"He's not your boyfriend." Macey stated.

"Yet." I winked at them and gave them a hug before I left.

I walked out the door and Preston was standing there.

"Hey Bex."

"Hi Preston."

"You look nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed and led me to the limo.

"So where are we going."

"I thought we'd go see a movie then go to dinner, you know, the normal stuff."

"Okay, sounds good."

We sat there in silence. I snuck a quick peek at Preston, he was looking out the window. God he's so hot!

We finally got to the movie theater and Preston bought the tickets.

"Two for Red Riding Hood."

"Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah, some buddies of mine said it wasn't so bad."

"Okay."

We got into the theater and took our seats. Preston had gotten some popcorn and a soda.

"Sorry, I only got one. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course." I was blushing. Rebecca Baxter blushing? Oh boy.

The movie started and I felt Preston grab my hand.

I felt myself go a shade of red deeper. We held hands throughout the whole movie and until we got to the restaurant.

He pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"So do you know what you're going to have?" He asked me.

"Yeah, fettuccine Alfredo."

"Sounds good, I think I'll have the same."

I smiled and so did he.

"Look Bex, I asked you out tonight 'cause I really like you. And, I know you go to this boarding school with Macey and we might not see each other for a little while, but would you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Preston! I'd love too! I like you a lot too and I was hoping you'd ask that."

He smiled and leaned across the table and kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had. We sat there kissing for five minutes until our waiter came. We ordered our food and ate. On the way home we were making out in the car.

When we got to Macey's mansion we were out of breath and blushing.

He led me to the steps and kissed me one last time.

"Bye Bex."

"Bye Preston."

"I'll call you."

"You better."

He smiled and walked away.

I opened the door and Cammie and Macey were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Where were you missy? You're five minutes late, we have a curfew for a reason and you breaking it is unacceptable." Macey said.

"Yeah yeah whatever.''

"So how was it?" Cammie asked.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

They both looked at me with shocked expressions and I went upstairs. I was really tired from all the making out.

They came upstairs laughing.

"What's so funny."

"We have a mash up name for you two." Macey said.

"What?"

"A mash up name, you know. Like Zac and Vanessa, Zanessa. Bex and Preston, Prexton."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You guys are stupid."

"You know you like it."

I didn't answer them and fell asleep. Prexton, I like it.


End file.
